Question: $\vec u = (-10,-2)$ $\vec w = (6,4)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
Solution: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (-10,-2) - (6,4) \\\\ &= (-10-6,-2-4) \\\\ &= (-16,-6) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (-16,-6) $